


Only if for the Night

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Mutual Pining, Office, POV First Person, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Travel, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Draco returns from yet another assignment across the world. There is never enough time for James, but he'll take whatever he can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for Draco100's prompt: _I'm back_

“You’re back.” I swallow roughly around the lump forming in my throat.

“Just got in today.” Draco’s gaze flickers across the office.

“Everyone’s gone home for the day.” I say quietly and his eyes meet mine. “We’re alone.”

“James.” His voice is full of warning, his face etched in longing.

“And how long are you in town this time?” 

Golden rays from the setting sun pour through the slanted blinds casting vivid lines across the carpet. 

“Just a week,” he answers softly.

I spell the door shut and take a step towards him. “We better not waste any time then.”


End file.
